Les Folles Dingues à Beacon Hills
by Les Folles Dingues
Summary: Et si vos deux auteures préférées étaient aspirées dans leur télé, et envoyé à Beacon Hills? Vous imaginez? Nous oui. Voilà notre histoire. Bien sûre, Teen wolf, son univers et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, les seules à nous appartenir sont nos OC, qui sont...NOUS. Isaac/OC et Stiles/OC
1. Chapitre 1

Dans un village paumé de France, vivaient deux jeunes filles de dix-sept ans, Adeline et Candice. La première a les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus, et la deuxième est brune aux yeux marrons. Elles sont toutes les deux affalées sur le canapé, devant leur série préférée : TEEN WOLF.

-Étripe-la ! crièrent-elles en chœur à Isaac, dans l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, alors qu'il se transformait en loup devant Allison, dans un placard.

Le père d'Adeline arrive et demande :

-Pourquoi vous criez comme ça ?

-C'EST LE LOUP-GAROU QUI NE VEUT PAS TUER ALLISON ET ELLE VOULOIR NOUS PIQUER NOS MECS ! lui répond Adeline en criant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai demandé moi… elles sont impossibles à suivre…

Il s'en alla alors en se demandant pourquoi il continuait à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête des filles.

Alors qu'elles étaient entrain de rire sur les réflexions que se faisaient l'adulte, elles furent prises d'un vertige. Elles virent la télévision se rapprocher, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Elles se réveillèrent, sur un terrain qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, et entendirent quelqu'un leur crier :

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA ? C'EST UN TERRAIN DE LACROSSE CE N'EST PAS FAIT POUR FAIRE LA SIESTE !

Elles reconnurent le Coach Finstock, l'entraineur de l'équipe de Lacrosse, du lycée de Beacon Hills, le lycée de leur série favorite.

-CHOUEEEEEETTE ON EST DANS LA TELE ! s'écria Adeline.

Le coach la regarda comme si elle venait d'une autre dimension, ce qui était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs.

-Je peux avoir un autographe ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Pour quoi faire ?

Elle prit une voix de petite fille et une tête d'ange et lui dit :

-J'adore comment vous criez sur cette bande de fainéants, comme vous dites.

Si heureux que quelqu'un pense la même chose que lui le coach lui signa un autographe et dit aux deux jeunes filles que si elle voulait elle pouvait rester regarder l'entrainement. Au bout d'un moment Adeline se leva et s'approcha du coach, Candice inquiète la suivit, Adeline lui demanda :

-Pourquoi vous ne faites pas jouer le joueur assis là-bas ? Elle montra Stiles Stilinski.

-Stilinski! Vous êtes folles? Non, lui il vaut mieux qu'il reste sur le banc.

Candice comprit très vite que son amie allait péter un câble alors elle cru bon d'intervenir.

-Ce…Stilinski ne pourra pas s'amélioré si vous ne le laisser pas s'entrainer, de plus comme il est légèrement plus petit et plus fin il pourra passer entre les autres joueurs.

- Je reste sur le non.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Adeline et une lueur malsaine passa dans ses yeux bleu, Candice comprit qu'elle venait d'avoir une idée et connaissant son amie, elle savait que ses idées étaient foireuses, souvent drôles certes, mais quand même foireuses.

-Très bien, tu viens Kelly, on va aller dire à papa de faire fermer ce lycée, tu sais comme moi qu'il n'aime pas que l'on désobéisse à ces deux petites filles.

Candice comprit à quoi jouait Adeline, elle s'amusait souvent toutes les deux à jouer la petite fille pourries gâtées, se prenant au jeu elle prit son aire le plus méprisant et s'exclama:

-Tu as raison Alyssa, de toute façon, je ne comprends rien à ce sport débile.

Le coach fixa les deux jeunes filles qui s'en allaient et il comprit qu'elle devait surement être des filles à papa qui avait l'habitude d'avoir tout ce qu'elles voulaient. Et donc que si elle voulait faire fermer le lycée, leur père n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Prit de panique il les rattrapa et tenta de rattraper son erreur.

-Mesdemoiselles, je ne voulais pas dire que Stilinski était un mauvais joueur, je voulais simplement éviter…heu…éviter qu'il ne soit blessé…c'est ça, voilà je ne voulais pas qu'il soit blessé vous avez-vous-même remarqué qu'il était plus fragile que les autre ce serait stupide qu'il ne se fasse casser en deux par l'un des autres joueurs.

Adeline/Alyssa et Candice/Kelly se regardèrent, et d'un commun accord, firent semblant de réfléchir. Elles firent stresser le pauvre coach pendant quelques minutes avant d'enfin prendre la parole.

-Kelly, est-ce que tu changerais d'avis si tu pouvais passer du temps avec ce joueur là ?dit-elle en pointant Isaac du doigt.

-Oui, et je pense que passer du temps avec Stilinski pourrait te faire oublier ce petit mécontentement. Ca ne vous dérange pas que l'on vous les empreintes n'est-ce pas coach ?

- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non, je suis même sûr qu'ils seront très contents….LAHEY ! STILINSKI ! VENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent du coach qui revenait suivit des deux jeunes filles. Ils se demandèrent ce que leur voulait le coach et remarquèrent très vite qu'il avait l'air inquiet.

-Vous aller bien coach ? Vous êtes tout blanc, lui dit Stiles.

-Je…Je vais très bien. Vous aller passer le reste de l'entrainement avec ces deux filles. La survie du lycée et de l'équipe dépend désormais de vous.

- Je ne tiens pas à vous contredire, mais en quoi passer du temps avec ces deux filles va apporter au lycée et à l'équipe ?

- Tais-toi Stilinski! Et pour une fois fait ce que l'on te demande.

Le coach partit vers les autres joueurs, laissant les deux garçons avec les deux amies. Stiles regarda Isaac et celui-ci haussa les épaules. Stiles se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles et remarqua qu'elles les regardaient bizarrement.

-Bon pour commencer, comment vous vous appeler ?

-On s'appellehmfhmfhmfhmf…Candice fut coupée dans sa phrase par la main d'Adeline sur sa bouche.

- Je m'appelle Alyssa, et voici ma sœur, Kelly. Excusez-nous un instant. Je dois lui dire quelque chose. Allez vous asseoir sur le banc, on vous rejoint.

Les garçons firent ce qu'on leur demandait, tout en se demandant ce qu'il ce passait. Adeline/Alyssa entraina Candice/Kelly plus loin avant de la relâcher.

-Tu ne comptais quand même pas donner nos vrais noms ?

-Heu...Non, tu me prends pour qui je ne suis pas stupide quand même. Il faut qu'on découvre pourquoi on a atterrit dans Teen Wolf.

- J'espère bien ! Oui il faut que l'on découvre comment ma télé nous à manger, mais avant tu ne crois pas que l'on pourrait passer un peu de temps avec ces deux sportifs qui ont pour consigne de rester avec nous ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça vas nous tuer.

Après un commun accord elles rejoignirent les garçons.

-Vous voilà, s'exclama Stiles en les voyant, j'ai cru que vous vous étiez perdu.

- Moi, personnellement je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'inquiète, lui dit Candice.

Isaac sourit et Candice/Kelly faillit s'évanouir, et Adeline la rattrapa au vol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda Isaac.

-C'est pas grave, ça lui arrive de temps en temps, répondit Adeline, qui mit une claque à son amie pour la réveiller.

-ET MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ! s'exclama Candice en se réveillant. VA TE FAIRE SOIGNER !

-C'est bon elle va mieux, et sur ce, moi je pars avec…toi, dit-elle en montrant Stiles.

Ils partirent tous les deux, et Isaac se tourna vers Candice, et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Euh…je ne sais pas…choisis.

-Tu pourrais commencer par me dire pourquoi la survie de l'équipe et du lycée, dépend de Stiles et moi.

-Ca serait trop long et trop bizarre à expliquer. Rien de bien grave, je te rassure.

-On a du temps.

-Disons qu'Alyssa a encore eut une idée…

-Et ce n'est pas bon ?

-Non. Vraiment pas. La dernière idée qu'elle est eut, c'est de faire sauter le labo de chimie.

-Ah ouais, quand même. Et cette fois c'était quoi l'idée ?

-Comment dire ça… elle aime bien Stiles, et elle serait prête à tout pour le voir jouer. Même à dire au coach que notre père aller faire fermer le lycée, et donc, faire disparaitre l'équipe, et donc nous avons joué aux gamines pourries gâtées. Oui, nous sommes détraquées.

-Mais non, vous avez juste beaucoup d'imagination.

-Tu peux le dire, ce n'est pas un gros mot. Tout le monde nous le dit.

Isaac se contenta de sourire. Puis il lui dit :

-Ca te dit qu'on continue cette conversation devant un bon café ?

-J'aime pas le café, mais d'accord.

-Je vais me changer, et on y va.

De leur côté, Adeline/Alyssa et Stiles, après que ce dernier ne se soit changé, se retrouvèrent sur le parking du lycée pour discuter. D'un coup, Adeline lui demanda :

-Tu crois aux loups-garous ?

Stiles tombe par terre, et s'écrie :

-QUOI ?! Tu crois à ces bêtises ?

-Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi traines-tu avec des loups-garous, s'ils n'existent pas ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, les loups-garous, ça n'existent pas.

-Et alors pourquoi Scott, Derek, et la moitié de tes amis se transforment à la pleine lune ? Pourquoi ils ont des poils, des griffes et des crocs, quand ils sont énervés, ou quand c'est la pleine lune ?

Stiles resta bouche bée. Puis finalement, il lui demanda :

-Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?

-Kelly et moi avons un don. On sait qui est un loup-garou, et qui ne l'est pas.

Stiles continue de lui poser des questions, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie signalant la fin des cours ne retentisse. Isaac ramena Candice/Kelly au même moment. Stiles leur demanda :

-Vous voulez que je vous ramène ? Vous habitez où ?

Les deux filles se regardèrent. Puis Adeline/Alyssa prit la parole :

-Nulle part.

-Comment ça nulle part ?

-Nos parents sont morts. Avant de mourir, ils nous ont envoyés ici, et on n'a pas d'endroit où aller. On ne connait personne ici.

Isaac, qui connaissait lui aussi cette situation, emmena Stiles plus loin, et lui demanda :

- Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais les garder avec toi ?

-Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ?

-Tu dis à ton père que ce sont des amies à toi, dont les parents sont morts, et qu'elle n'on nulle part où aller, donc qu'il faut qu'elles restent chez toi le temps de trouver un endroit où vivre.

-En gros, tu veux que je dise la vérité.

-Oui. Et essaye de cacher le mieux possible l'existence des loups-garous.

-Pas la peine, elles sont au courant. Apparemment elles ont le don de savoir qui est un loup-garou, et qui ne l'est pas.

-Tu crois qu'elles sont sérieuses? Peut-être qu'elles mentent. Ce sont peut-être des chasseurs.

-Non, c'est la vérité et je ne pense pas que se soit des chasseurs. Sinon elles nous auraient attaqués plutôt que de raconter des mensonges au coach, pour nous approcher et elles auraient préféré s'approcher de Scott plutôt que moi.

Ils retournèrent vers les filles, et Stiles leur proposa de venir habiter chez lui quelques temps. Bien sûr, Adeline/Alyssa n'hésita pas une seule seconde, et accepta, et sauta dans les bras de Stiles.

-Merci mille fois ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Oui, merci, dit simplement Candice/Kelly.

Stiles les ramena chez lui dans sa Jeep.

**Salut salut ! Et voilà nos nouveaux délires ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? REVIEWS SVP !**

**Et surtout : méfiez-vous de votre télé^^**

**ATTENTION : Personnes pouvant mourir de rire, littéralement, évitez la suite.**


	2. Chapitre 2

Arrivé à la maison Stilinski, les deux jeunes filles furent prit d'un doute: si le sheriff ne voulait pas qu'elle reste que se passerait-il ? Stiles les sortit de leurs sombres pensées en les invitant à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur il les fit s'installer au salon. Il alla voir son père à la cuisine. Il avait des dossiers étalés devant lui, un air fatigué sur le visage. Stiles s'approcha doucement de lui, il lui mit brusquement ses deux mains sur les épaules de l'adulte et poussa un hurlement comme si on l'égorgeait. John sursauta et cria en même temps que son fils. Il se retourna et lorsqu'il tomba face à face avec son fils.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend de crier comme ça ?

-J'ai cru que tu commençais à t'endormir alors je voulais juste que tu reviennes dans le monde réel.

Il accentua sa phrase avec un regard d'enfant innocent que John trouva adorable. Il poussa un soupir et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils. Stiles lui offrit son plus beau sourire et dit d'une voix innocente, mais où perçait un brin de malice, que John trouva suspecte:

-Papa j'ai un problème. J'ai deux amies qui viennent d'arriver en ville, leurs parents viennent de mourir et les ont fait envoyer ici, elles ne connaissent personnes, et ne savent pas où aller et je voulais savoir si je pouvais les garder.

Le sheriff resta interdit quelque instant et fini par déclarer.

-Je résume…Tu veux que l'on garde deux filles que nous ne connaissons pas.

-Moi, je les connais.

-Et en plus tu en parle comme si c'était des animaux de compagnie.

- En gros c'est ça, mais tu verras elles sont super gentilles, et…et…et même Isaac les adore, dit-il comme si ça changeait quelque chose.

John fixa l'adolescent puis soupira de nouveau, Stiles sut qu'il avait gagné. John demanda cependant :

-Je veux rencontrer tes deux amies avant que toutes décision ne soit prise.

-D'accord, tu viens elles sont assises dans le salon.

Les deux Stilinski rejoignirent le salon. Quand les deux filles, virent John arriver, elles se levèrent. John les détailla une à une de la tête au pied. Elles rougissaient et baissaient la tête, intimidées par le regard de l'adulte qui semblait pouvoir connaitre leur secret et découvrir leur mensonge s'il leur prenait l'idée de lui mentir.

Elles faisaient du théâtre et étaient très douées pour faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, sans que ça devienne méchant, mesquin, etc… mais le regard de John leur faisait penser qu'il était capable de deviner leur moindre pensée.

John s'assit en face d'elles, et leur dit :

-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Les filles ne se firent pas prier, et s'assirent en face des Stilinski. John commença alors à poser des questions, avec un air de « je sais quand vous mentez » :

-C'est quoi vos prénoms ?

Adeline nullement impressionnée par le numéro de John, répondit, avec le sourire, un sourire de sadique d'ailleurs :

-Moi c'est Alyssa et elle c'est Kelly. Question suivante ?

-Alors comme ça vos parents sont morts ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Accident de voiture, répondit Candice. Ensuite ?

-Pourquoi avoir été envoyées ici, alors que vous ne connaissez personne ?

-On aimerait bien le savoir figurez-vous, alors si vous une idée, nous somme preneuse. On est perdues, on ne sait où aller, on ne connait personne, et se faire interroger par le sheriff c'est très déplaisant, on a l'impression d'être des criminels, mais je vous rassure nous ne le sommes pas…du moins, pas moi.

-NON MAIS OH ! TU FAIS UNE BETISE, ET TU ES CATALOGUEE CRIMINELLE ! JE TE SIGNALE QUE TU AS BEAUCOUP RIT A CETTE BLAGUE ET QUE CE N'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE SI LE PROF DE PHYSIQUE N'A AUCUN HUMOUR ! Cria Adeline.

-Toi aussi t'as des problèmes avec ton prof de physique ? demanda Stiles.

John se retrouva désespéré, son fils avait trouvé une amie avec le même sens de l'humour et le même comportement que lui. La maison risquait de s'écrouler!

-Êtes-vous des animaux de compagnie ?

Les deux filles se regardèrent, interloquées, ne comprenant pas la question. Elles ne répondirent tout simplement pas.

-Bon aller c'est bon, vous pouvez rester. Vous prenez toutes les deux la chambre d'amis, et vous suivez mes règles: Interdiction de casser quoi que soit. D'écouter la radio de police. D'accompagner Stiles lorsqu'il fait une bêtise, je ne voudrais pas vous retrouver sur une scène de crime. Vous avez sûrement des effets personnels, nous irons les chercher demain, et j'essaierais de vous inscrire moi-même au lycée de Beacon Hills.

- Merci, mais, si ça ne vous dérange pas, on préfère aller chercher nos affaires nous même. On ne voudrait pas vous déranger, dit Candice.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kelly, ça ne me dérange pas de vous accompagner.

John regarda l'heure et remarqua qu'il était presque huit heures.

-Stiles tu veux bien montrer leur chambre aux filles ? Je vais commencer à préparer le diner.

- Mesdemoiselles, veuillez me suivre.

Stiles partit en avant et monta à l'étage, leur montra leur chambre et leur dit :

-Votre chambre est juste en face de la mienne si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, il vous suffit de traverser le couloir. Il y a une salle de bain dans chaque chambre. Si vous voulez je vous prêterais des vêtements pour cette nuit. Je vous laisse prendre connaissance des lieux j'ai des devoirs à faire.

-Merci, dirent-elles en même temps.

Stiles sortit de la chambre et les deux jeunes filles s'écroulèrent sur le lit. Elles n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'elles avaient atterri dans Teen Wolf. C'est vrai qu'elles en rêvaient mais elles auraient préféré être préparées à ça. Finalement Candice prit la parole.

-A ton avis, comment on a pu se retrouver enfermer dans ta télévision?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. C'est peut-être physique. J'ai lu quelque part que si tu regardais trop un objet, son importance physique pouvait se détériorer, et, par conséquent, il altérait la réalité.

-Adeline ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas une scientifique ! Traduis ta phrase en Français parce que là tu viens de me parler Russe avec un accent Basque.

-Je veux dire que, peut-être, à force de regarder Teen Wolf vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, on à transformer la série en réalité. Le plus important pour l'instant est de découvrir à quel moment de la série on a atterrit. Peut-être que l'on est entrées dans l'épisode que l'on regardait.

- Impossible on regardait l'épisode où les jumeaux enfermaient Isaac dans la réserve avec Alison, et dans cet épisode on ne les voit pas jouer au Lacrosse. C'est donc à un autre moment de la série.

Les jeunes filles réfléchirent à un moyen de découvrir à quel moment elles avaient atterrit. Adeline faisait les cents pas tout en proposant des idées abracadabrantes. Candice, elle, était tranquillement assise sur le lit réfléchissant. Candice mit sa main dans sa poche et y sentit quelque chose. Elle en sortit un téléphone portable.

-VICTOIRE ! s'écria-t-elle. ON VA POUVOIR APPELER NOS PARENTS !

Elle composa le numéro de sa mère, mais bizarrement, elle ne répondit pas. Adeline proposa alors :

-Pourquoi ne pas demander son ordinateur à Stiles, comme ça on pourra commander des vêtements dans des magasins de Beacon Hills. On leur dit qu'il nous les faut pour demain, on donne un numéro de carte bleue, qu'on a inventé, et demain John ne se doutera pas qu'on a menti.

-Comment tu sais que ça va marcher ? La commande ne s'enverra pas avec un numéro de carte bleue invalide !

-Est-ce que tu voulais avoir un téléphone dans ta poche tout à l'heure ?

-Oui.

-Et comme par hasard, y en a un qui apparait dans ta poche.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Adeline parut sur le point de se suicider. Mais elle continua tout de même son explication :

-Je pense que, comme on vient du monde réel, on peut altérer ce qu'ils pensent être la réalité, donc si on pense assez fort que ce numéro de carte est « réel » il devrait être valide.

-Et tu pense que ça marcherais sur les gens ?

-Je ne pense pas. Les gens ont leur propres façons de prendre des initiatives, de réfléchir, donc on ne peut pas contrôler leur volonté.

Adeline s'approcha de Stiles, lui fit les yeux doux, et lui demanda avec une voix de petite fille innocente :

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter ton ordinateur, s'il te plait ?

-Oui, mais pourquoi ?

-T'occupe, c'est…des trucs de filles. Et je ne pense pas que ça t'intéresse.

Elle prit l'ordinateur, et partit dans la chambre d'amis. Les deux jeunes filles trouvèrent d'innombrables magasins, elles commandèrent des bijoux, des vêtements, des chaussures, des sous-vêtements, et puis tout ce dont elles avaient besoin, et elles donnèrent à chaque fois le même numéro de carte bleue, et à chaque fois il fonctionnait à merveille, malgré le prix exorbitant de leurs achats. On aurait dit que leur compte en banque était infini. D'un autre côté, il était imaginaire.

Elles descendirent manger. Le repas se passe dans le calme, dans le silence, que Candice brisa, en disant :

-Demain vous êtes sûr de vouloir venir chercher nos affaires avec nous ?

-Mais oui bien sûr, sans problème, répondit John.

-En fait, avant de venir à Beacon Hills, nous avons jeté toutes nos vieilles affaires, car elles nous rappelaient trop de mauvais souvenirs, mais on a prit le temps d'en commander des nouvelles, et nous avons une petite quinzaine de magasins à faire. Vous voulez venir quand même ?

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ma voiture soit assez grande pour contenir tous ces sacs, il faudra faire plusieurs voyages.

Ils partirent tous se coucher. Stiles prêta un survêtement et un t-shirt à chacune des filles, plus une ceinture pour Candice, pour qui les vêtements étaient beaucoup trop larges puisqu'elle ne faisait qu'un petit 34.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles partit au lycée, tandis que John partait à l'aventure avec les deux filles. Elles commencèrent par aller chercher les chaussures, et rien que pour ça, il fallut faire des allers-retours pour tout emmener. Ce fut la même chose pour toutes leurs commandes. Puis ils allèrent au lycée, pour inscrire les deux jeunes filles. Elles se firent inscrire sous le nom : Alyssa et Kelly Nastrio. Elles apprirent que le lendemain, elles commenceraient les cours, avec comme prof principal, M. Harris. Et que ce serait lui qui leur donneraient leurs livres de classe ainsi que leur emploie du temps.

A la sortie, les filles dirent à John de rentrer, qu'elles préféraient marcher un peu, et découvrir la ville. John partit, et elles comencèrent à marcher mais Candice se tendis quand elles passèrent à coté de deux garçons. Alors que les deux garçons continuaient leur route, Candice s'arrêta. Tout à coup elle s'écria :

-On est arrivée vers le début de la saison 3.

Adeline lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et la tira dans un coin sans voir que les deux personnes qu'elles avaient dépassées les regardaient bizarrement.

-Je retire ma main, si tu promets de ne pas crier.

Candice hocha ma tête et Adeline la relâcha, cette dernière lui demanda:

-Comment tu sais que l'on est au début de la saison 3 ?

-C'est simple M. Harris est vivant donc on aurait pu se trouver dans la première ou la deuxième saison, commença-t-elle, mais certains éléments nous indiquent que non: Stiles n'a pas les cheveux coupés très court, et je te laisse deviner qui étaient les deux garçons qu'on vient de dépasser.

-Ethan et Aiden, répondit Adeline

-Les jumeaux de la meute de Deucalion, dans la saison 3, ce qui veut dire que l'on va être témoins de tous ce qui va se passer, termina Candice.

Elles rentrèrent chez les Stilinski tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elles venaient de découvrirent. Une fois arrivé elles se rendirent dans la chambre d'amis, et commencèrent à ranger tous ce qu'elles avaient achetés. Une fois fait, elles se couchèrent sur le lit et ne bougèrent plus jusqu'à ce que Candice ne prenne la parole.

-On doit tout leur dire. D'où on vient, ce qu'on fait avec leur « réalité », tout.

-Mais on ne peut pas.

-Je sais: d'abord ils ne nous croiraient pas, ou nous feraient enfermer. Et s'ils nous croyaient ils nous en voudraient de leur avoir menti.

Les deux filles soupirèrent, et décidèrent d'essayer leur nouveau vêtement tout en discutant d'autre chose que de Teen Wolf. Pour une fois elles ne voulaient pas savoir ce qu'il se passera dans le prochain épisode.

**Salut, les petits loups ! Voici un nouveau chapitre on espère qu'ils vous à plus et on essayera de poster le prochain le plus vite possible.**


	3. Chapitre 3

Candice et Adeline étaient stressées. Aujourd'hui elles devenaient officiellement des élèves du lycée, et elles ne savaient pas comment ça allait se passer. Ce jour là, après avoir déjeuné, elles passèrent un quart d'heure chacune sous la douche, et encore une demi-heure dans la salle de bain.

Candice s'habilla avec un T-shirt bleu clair, un jean slim noir, une veste noire et des converses de la même couleur que son T-shirt. Adeline, elle, s'habilla avec un sweet gris foncé par dessus un T-shirt blanc, jean noir, basket noir, une veste noire.

Après un moment, elles saisirent leur sac de cours et descendirent à la cuisine pour rejoindre Stiles, qui les emmènerait en cours avec sa Jeep. Le jeune homme attendait depuis cinq minutes, lorsqu'il les vu enfin arriver. Ils rejoignirent le véhicule et partirent en direction du lycée. Après un moment Candice lui dit:

- C'est gentil à toi et ton père de nous garder chez vous quelque temps.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kelly ça nous fait plaisir, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez trop pénible, en plus ça me fait de la compagnie quand mon père n'est pas là.

- Justement il fallait que l'on t'en parle. Alyssa et moi avons décidé de prendre un appartement en ville.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas contre toi ou ton père, seulement il faut que tu comprennes que nous ne pouvons pas rester indéfiniment chez toi. De toute façon, on te l'a dit, ce n'était que le temps de trouver un endroit où aller, et il se trouve que l'on en a trouvé un pas mal en ville. Je pense qu'à la fin de la semaine on aura emménagé.

Stiles fit une moue déçue, il ne voulait pas que les deux jeunes filles partent, avec elles il ne se sentait plus seul quand son père partait et comme elles étaient au courant pour les loups-garous, elles l'aidaient souvent dans ces recherches et ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui supportait son caractère hyperactif et ses délires. Après un moment Adeline lui dit:

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras qu'à venir nous voir quand tu te sentiras seul, et je te rappelle que l'on est dans le même lycée, donc on se verra assez souvent.

Le trio arriva au lycée. Isaac les rejoignis rapidement. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent Scott près de son casier. Lorsque Scott les vit arriver avec les deux jeunes filles il fut surpris. Et demanda à son ami de toujours:

-Tu me présentes?

-Scott voici, Alyssa et Kelly, elles sont nouvelles à Beacon Hills et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, elles vivent chez moi.

Alors que Scott allait répondre, Ethan et Aiden passèrent et s'arrêtèrent en reconnaissant Candice, qui avait crié juste devant eux la veille. Aiden fixa les deux filles. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait Adeline s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, et lui demanda avec une pointe d'énervement:

-Je peux savoir ce que tu regarde sac à puces ? T'as jamais vu deux filles de ta vie ou quoi ?! On n'aime pas trop être fixées comme ça, alors soit tu t'arrêtes tout seul, soit c'est moi qui vais faire en sorte que tu arrêtes, et tu peux me croire ça risque de ne pas te plaire.

-Alyssa ! S'écria Candice. On ne parle pas comme ça au gens. Surtout quand ils ont des dents et des griffes bien plus pointues que toi.

Candice attrapa Adeline et essaya de la tirer en arrière. Elle savait de quoi était capable les jumeaux, mais, elle savait aussi de quoi était capable la jeune brune, et si il y avait bien une chose qui lui faisait peur, c'était ces réactions irréfléchies et souvent dangereuses. Aiden sourit et déclara:

-Tu devrais écouter ta copine. Ce serait plus sage pour toi. Si jamais il nous prenait l'envie de vous planter nos griffes dans le ventre je pense que ça pourrait vous faire mal.

Il regarda les deux filles dans l'espoir de voir de la peur au fond de leurs yeux, mais tous ce qu'il vit c'était la colère dans les yeux bleus en face des siens, et la détermination dans les yeux marron de celle qui tentait vainement de retenir son amie pour empêcher un carnage. Ces filles n'avaient pas peur de lui et de son frère, ce qui était impossible, elles étaient humaines et eux des loups-garous. Alors qu'ils étaient dans leurs réflexions, Scott Isaac et Stiles voulurent s'interposer, mais Candice passa devant eux et dit :

-Si j'étais à votre place, j'éviterais de nous énerver. Même si on à l'air gentilles, vous devriez savoir que nous sommes de vraies pestes. Alyssa est une professionnelle en ce qui concerne rabaisser les autres, et je peux vous assurer qu'elle peut faire des dégâts psychologiquement et physiquement.

Elle avait dit ça tranquillement aux jumeaux comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

-Quand à Kelly, elle excelle dans l'art de pourrir la vie des autres, il nous est même arrivé de nous introduire dans l'ordinateur du lycée pour changer les notes et appréciations de certains élèves, pour être sûr qu'il redouble. Et je peux vous assurer que quand vous apprenez que vous redoublez, tout en sachant que quelqu'un à trafiqué votre bulletin, ça a le don d'énerver les gens. Je peux vous assurer que si l'envie lui prend, elle peut se mettre à détruire votre réputation, à raconter tous vos secrets, …Je me demande ce qu'il se passera quand tout le lycée apprendra que vous êtes des loups-garous?

Les jumeaux fixèrent les deux jeunes filles et s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste. Elles se retournèrent vers les trois garçons qui les regardaient la bouche grande ouverte. Candice demanda alors:

-Les gars, vous êtes vivants?

-Vous...Vous venez de...

Scott était ahuri, ces deux filles venaient de menacer ouvertement les jumeaux Alpha, et elles n'avaient pas eut peur une seule seconde. Deux solutions s'offraient à lui: soit elles étaient vraiment courageuses, soit elles étaient folles suicidaires. Il préféra prendre la deuxième option. C'est alors qu'une chose le frappa, ses yeux s'ouvrirent encore plus et il fixa plus intensément les deux filles. Kelly et Alyssa, qui en avaient assez qu'on les fixe comme des bêtes de foires, lui mirent une claque chacune. Candice sur la joue droite, Adeline sur la joue gauche. La gifle claqua si fort, qu'elle sortit les deux dernier garçons de leur torpeur, et fit se retourner plusieurs élève dans le couloir, curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-Vous êtes complètement folles! S'écria Scott dont le joues prenait une teinte rouge.

-Tu n'avait qu'à pas nous dévisager, répliqua Candice, vu ce qu'il vient de se passer avec les jumeaux, tu aurais dû comprendre que l'on déteste ça.

Stiles et Isaac sentant que la situation allait dégénérer, attrapèrent chacun l'une des deux filles, et les emmenèrent hors de portée de Scott. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent en cours de chimie, il les relâchèrent, et les laissèrent se calmer. Une fois que ce fut fait, elles allèrent s'asseoir au fond, tout en maudissant les loups-garous et le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas très intelligents pour certains, et un peut trop provocateurs pour les autres. Ce qui les énervaient pas dessus tout, c'est que maintenant qu'elles étaient énervées, elles ne pourraient plus réfléchir correctement. M. Harris entra dans la salle et demanda le silence. Une fois le silence installé, il remarqua les deux nouvelles élèves, et leur demanda :

-Vous êtes Kelly et Alyssa Nastrio?

-Oui, répondit Candice, sachant qu'Adeline ne le ferait pas, ou alors elle répondrait méchamment.

-Puis-je savoir laquelle de vous est Kelly?

-C'est moi.

-Donc vous êtes Alyssa, dit il en se tournant vers Adeline.

-En même temps si elle c'est Kelly, il reste plus tellement de choix.

M. Harris resta muet. Cette jeune fille était là depuis cinq minutes, et elle provoquait déjà l'un de ses professeurs. Elle lui faisait étrangement penser à Stilinski. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, la jeune Kelly, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, prit la parole.

-Excusez-la, elle est un peu stressée.

-Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à gérer son stresse, si elle parle ainsi à tout ces professeurs, cela pourrait lui attirer des ennuis.

Le professeur commença son cours ennuyeux sur le mouvement des électrons dans l'atome. Kelly décrocha bien vite, de toute façon, la science n'avait jamais été son domaine de prédilection, elle préférait cent fois les langues. Alyssa, elle, adorait les sciences, c'était une passionnée. Pour Kelly cette filles était folle. La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours sonna enfin, et ce fut une total délivrance pour Kelly. Alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires, elle vit Isaac s'approcher d'elle. Quand il fut à ses cotés, il lui demanda si elle accepterait de venir manger avec lui, elle accepta avec un grand plaisir, très mal dissimulé. Ils partirent tout les deux à la cafétéria, laissant derrière eux Stiles et Alyssa.

_Du coté Kelly/Isaac_

-Tu n'as pas trouvé le cours trop dur? Demanda Isaac sur le chemin.

-Ce prof me parlait Russe avec un accent Basque. Je ne sais pas comment les gens font pour comprendre la physique, la biologie et les maths.

-Je ne comprends pas non plus je préfère les langues, c'est plus simple.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme moi. Tu sais qu'Alyssa penserait que tu est aussi fou que moi ? Pour elle, une personne qui s'en sort en langues est soit folle, parce qu'elle s'est quand même prit la tête à les apprendre, soit c'est une extraterrestre. Elle pense que quelqu'un qui est capable de parler Français, Anglais, Italien, et Espagnol, couramment doit être fou, ou alors c'est un extraterrestre. Elle, elle ne sait parler que Français, et ce qu'il lui faut d'Anglais, çà lui va très bien, et elle ne voit pas en quoi parler vingt-cinq mille langues différentes peut apporter.

-Parce qu'elle c'est une scientifique ?

-Une fois elle a emmerdé, il n' y à pas d'autre mot, le profs de biologie pour qu'il lui explique la réorganisation des os et des organes internes lors de la transformation de la chenille en papillon. Il y a quand même eut un élément, qui a déclenché cette haine des langues: Un jour, alors qu'on faisait les boutiques, un homme qui ne parlait qu'Espagnol, lui a demandé un renseignement, elle a été incapable de lui répondre, et c'est moi qui suis venue à son secours. A ce souvenir j'ai envie de rire, la tête d'Alyssa, ce jour là me restera à jamais en mémoire.

-Ah ouais carrément, la réorganisation des os et des organes. Ça doit être... Intéressant...Enfin je crois.

-C'est inintéressant au possible. Alors maintenant qu'elle à des loups-garous à portée de main, j'ai peur des questions qu'elle pourrait poser.

-Pourquoi? Ça peut pas être si terrible.

-Imagine qu'un jour elle vienne te poser la question de la réorganisation des os et des organes lors de TA transformation.

-Je crois que je prendrais peur.

-Ouais. Je crois aussi.

-Tu parle vraiment quatre langues couramment?

-Oui, je parle quatre langue. Et j'apprends le japonais.

-Impressionnant.

Ils arrivèrent à la cafétéria, et une fois leur plateau en main, partirent s'asseoir dans le fond. Ils firent connaissance durant tout le repas, parlant de tout et de rien, Isaac parla de son père à Kelly, étrangement il n'avait pas peur de lui en parler, et comme il le pensait, il ne trouva aucune trace de pitié dans ces yeux comme si...Elle savait déjà.

-Isaac? Isaac? Tu m'entends?

La voix de Kelly le sortit de ses pensés.

-Excuse moi, tu disais?

-Je te demandais ce que tu faisais cette après-midi.

-Comme le prof de maths est pas là, j'avais penser allé voir un film au cinéma, et revenir pour mon entraînement de Lacrosse.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Tu veux m'accompagner?

-Avec grand plaisir! On va voir quoi?

-Je sais pas je pensais décider sur place.

Il finirent de manger et se rendirent au cinéma. A la fin du film, Isaac invita la jeune brune à l'entraînement de Lacrosse. Elle accepta et l'accompagna. Elle s'assit sur les gradins, et fut vite rejointe par Alyssa.

_Du coté Alyssa/Stiles _

Alyssa rangeait ses affaires, quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Se retournant, elle tomba face à face avec Stiles.

-J'ai adoré ta façon de répondre au prof.

-Merci.

-T'es énervée?

-Non, répondit elle sèchement.

-Bah pourtant, on dirait.

Alyssa soupira. Elle ne voulait pas s'énerver contre Stiles. Elle l'aimait bien. Elle décida d'expliquer son attitude.

-J'en ai marre de ces loups-garous. Il te fixe comme si tu était une bête de foire, ça me donne des envies de meurtre. Au début il te fixent comme un monstre et après ils veulent que tu fasse partie de leur groupe.

-Scott ne voulait pas t' énerver, il est pas très malin.

-J'ai remarqué, ce type est un imbécile.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Alyssa commença à partir, mais fut retenu par la main de Stiles sur son épaule. Il lui demanda si elle voulait manger avec lui, et elle accepta. Ils rejoignirent la cafétéria. Stiles remarqua Isaac et Kelly, et commença a s'approcher d'eux mais il fut retenus par Alyssa.

-Laisse-les. Ils sont mignons ensemble.

Stiles haussa les épaules, et alla s'asseoir avec Alyssa à une table. La conversation démarra bien vite.

-Donc toi et Kelly, vous avez trouvé un appartement en ville? Comment vous avez fait pour en trouver un aussi vite?

Alyssa le regarda et réfléchit. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle et Kelly avait «créé» un appartement parfait en haut d'un immeuble. Un appartement avec cuisine moderne, fours, micro-onde, bar américain, frigo, cuisinière...Trois grandes chambres avec un grand lit double, une penderie, un bureau avec chacun un ordinateur, une télévision écran plat et un téléphone fixe individuel, le tout dans chacune des trois chambres. Un salon immense avec canapé en cuir, télévision écran plat, une table pouvant accueillir facilement vingt personnes. Une salle de bain pour chaque chambre avec un grand miroir qui faisait un mètre de haut et un mètre cinquante de largeur, une douche et une baignoire de la taille d'un jacuzzi. En parlant de jacuzzi, il y en avait un sur la terrasse juste à coté de la piscine.

-Tu sais Kelly et moi avions déjà chercher un peu avant de venir, et il faut croire que nos dernières recherches étaient les bonnes.

-Je pourrais vous aider à déménager toutes vos affaires, c'est que d'après mon père, vous avez achetées assez de chose pour une armée entière.

-N'exagère pas, on à juste acheté de quoi tenir quelque mois.

Stiles s'étouffa à cette phrase. Son père lui avait dit qu'il lui avait fallu plus de cinquante voyage pour pouvoir ramener tous les achats des deux filles. Il avait même dit qu'elles avaient acheté des tenues de grands couturiers qui valait une fortune. Alyssa lui tapa dans le dos et lui dit:

-Je plaisantais. On ne fait pas partit de ces filles qui ont sans cesse besoin de faire des achats. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on a acheté toutes ces affaires.

La fin du repas se passa bien. Stiles demanda à Alyssa ce qu'elle faisait le reste de l'après-midi. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait des recherche à faire à le bibliothèque et il lui demanda s'il pouvait l'accompagner. Elle accepta avec le même plaisir que plus tôt, lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de manger avec lui. A la fin de la journée, le jeune homme se rendit à son entraînement. Alyssa emprunta plusieurs livres et l'accompagna, elle rejoignit Kelly sur les gradins, pendant que Stiles allait se changer.

_Du coté Alyssa/Kelly _

-Comment ça c'est passé avec Isaac?

-Plutôt bien. Et toi avec Stiles ?

-Ça peut aller. Mais il faut qu'on évite de trop altérer leur réalité.

Kelly fixa un instant Alyssa. Son amie avait une voix inquiète. Que c'était il passé pour qu'elle se méfie à ce point?

-Il y a quelque chose que tu veux me cacher?

-Stiles m'a demandé comment on avait fait pour trouver un appartement aussi vite, je lui ai dit que l'on avait déjà cherché, et que nos dernières recherches était les bonnes.

-Il faut qu'on se méfie, personne ne doit apprendre la vérité et encore moins eux.

-On se mettra d'accord sur certains points ce soir, quand il n'y aura plus de super ouïe de loup-garous à proximité.

Kelly acquiesça et la conversation se termina ainsi. Les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain et les deux jeunes filles ne quittèrent pas leur favori des yeux. Sans se douter un seul instant que deux loup-garous Alpha avait entendu leur conversation.

* * *

**Salut, les louveteaux! Alors ce chapitre vous à plu? Qui sont les deux Alpha qui ont entendu parler nos héroïnes? Et que vont-ils faire? Vous le saurez dans la suite «Les Folles Dingues à Beacon Hills». **


	4. Chapitre 4

Cela faisait un mois que Kelly et Alyssa avaient emménagé et, pour l'occasion elles avaient l'intention de faire la fête. Elles avaient convié Lydia, Allison, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Danny, John, et même le Coach ! Elles avaient acheté de quoi manger (chips, gâteaux, fruits, etc…) et à boire (Coca, Soda, Boisson énergisante, etc…). Elles avaient décoré la terrasse, prit un DJ, et elles n'attendaient plus que leurs invités.

Stiles fut le premier arrivé, et excusa son père, qui avait été appelé pour une urgence. Les autres arrivèrent au fur et à mesure. Quand ce fut le tour d'Isaac, les filles eurent la mauvaise surprise de le voir arrivé avec Derek ! La fin du monde était proche. Alyssa prit Isaac par le bras, le tira, et lui chuchota :

-Suis-nous dans la cuisine, sans faire d'histoire.

Il les suivit sans broncher, ayant un peu peur d'Alyssa. Kelly lui demanda :

-Pourquoi t'as ramené Derek ?

-Comment vous le connaissez ? lui demanda-t-il en retour.

-T'occupes, le coupa Alyssa. Ce qu'on veut savoir, c'est pourquoi tu l'as ramené ici.

-Parce que j'habite avec lui. Donc quand je lui ai dit que j'allais à une fête, il a voulu me suivre. Et Peter aussi.

Kelly se rappela alors de ce qui allait se passer un peu plus tard dans la saison 3, et plus précisément que Derek va mettre Isaac dehors. Elle bouillait intérieurement, et Isaac s'en rendit compte, et eut un petit mouvement de recul, prêt à s'enfuir si besoin est. Kelly attrapa un couteau et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, prête à trancher la gorge, sans les dents bien sûr mais avec un couteau, de Derek Hale, Alyssa et Isaac suivant derrière.

Kelly tapa sur l'épaule de Derek, et lui dit :

-TOI ! Faut qu'on cause.

-EVITE DE SALIR LE TAPIS ! lui cria Alyssa.

-TOUT CE QUI T'INTERESSE, C'EST TON TAPIS ?! s'écria Scott.

Alyssa ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Scott était le pire des imbéciles. Elle décida de lui expliquer calmement les choses.

-Scott, je sais que tu n'es pas très malin, mais, est ce que tu sais à quel point c'est difficile de faire disparaitre du sang sur un tapis comme ça ? Surtout vu le prix qu'il a coûté !

- VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS QUE J'ESSAYE DE FAIRE UN EFFET DRAMATIQUE ?! ALORS TAISEZ-VOUS ! cria Kelly

-TOI TAIS-TOI AVANT QUE JE NE T'EGORGGE AVEC MES DENTS ! TU COMPTES ABIMER MON TAPIS, ET J'ADORE CE TAPIS !

Peter éclata de rire, amusé par les cris des deux jeunes femmes, et surtout par la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son neveu. Tous les autres le regardèrent mortifiés, étant sûrs et certains qu'il avait définitivement perdu la raison. Derek demanda alors :

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu veuilles me tuer ? Rien du tout.

-Pour l'instant non. Mais tu vas le faire, plus tard.

-Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire plus tard ?

-Ne mens pas ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

-ET EN PLUS J'AI UNE PLUS BELLE VOITURE QUE TOI ! cria Alyssa.

Kelly lâcha son couteau, et Derek s'en alla.

-Le pire c'est que j'aime bien le Sterek, chuchota Alyssa dans l'oreille de son amie.

-C'est quoi le Sterek ? demanda Scott.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir, crois-moi.

-Moi je préfère le Stydia, chuchota à son tour Kelly.

Il y eut un grand silence, que Danny brisa en demandant :

-On n'était pas censé faire la fête, s'amuser, ce genre de truc ?

-Si tu as raison ! s'écria Kelly. QUE LA FETE CONTINUE !

Kelly se dirigea vers Isaac, et lui dit :

-Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je pense que je traine un peu trop avec ma sœur. Elle a une influence très néfaste sur moi.

A ce moment précis, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, lissant apparaitre Ethan et Aiden. Isaac attrapa le couteau que Kelly avait laissé tomber par terre, et dit à cette dernière :

-Excuse-moi j'ai un truc à faire.

Kelly courra vers Alyssa, qui était entrain de boire, et lui expliqua :

-Les jumeaux sont là et Isaac veut les tuer avec un couteau.

-Ah ok.

-C'est un couteau à pain, et ils vont en mettre partout…sur ton tapis.

Alyssa explosa le verre en plastique qu'elle avait dans les mains, et dit :

-Je nettoierais ça plus tard. MON TAPIS !

Elle arriva à niveau de la bagarre et cria :

-VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS SALIR MON TAPIS ! Elle cria à Isaac : POSE-MOI CE COUTEAU, C'EST UN COUTEAU A PAIN ! Puis en se tournant vers les jumeaux : ET VOUS, JE NE VOUS AI PAS ENTENDU SONNER, ET D'AILLEURS, VOUS N'ETIEZ PAS INVITE, ALORS SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI !

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ?! s'écria le Coach.

-Rien Monsieur, dit Kelly. Ce n'est qu'un malentendu. De toute façon, ces deux personnes allaient partir, dit-elle d'un regard appuyé sur les jumeaux.

-Oui, ils s'en vont ! cria Alyssa, qui, elle, fusilla carrément les deux Alpha du regard.

Ayant très peur de cette fille, Ethan et Aiden s'en allèrent.

-On peut faire la fête maintenant, ou il va encore y avoir de l'action ? demanda Danny.

-Oui, on peut faire la fête maintenant, répondit Kelly.

Alyssa fit une danse avec le Coach, et Kelly avec Danny. Puis Kelly alla trouver Isaac, et Alyssa resta à attendre que quelqu'un vienne lui demander de danser.

_Du côté de Stiles et Alyssa_

Stiles arriva près d'Alyssa, et lui demanda :

-Tu veux venir danser avec moi ?

-Oui, ce serais avec plaisir.

Stiles l'attira à lui, pour danser un slow. Ils commencèrent à discuter, Stiles lui demanda :

-Alors…euh vous avez trouvé d'autres loups-garous ?

-Stiles Stilinski, demande-moi tout de suite ce que tu veux savoir.

-… je te l'ai déjà demandé !

-Oh je t'en prie, t'es plus intelligent que ça ! Bon écoute, je sais qu'on se connait que depuis peu, mais il y a un truc qu'il faut que je te dise. Bah, je suis amoureuse de toi. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?

-Bah, il se pourrait bien que moi aussi, je sois amoureux de toi.

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, leurs lèvres s'effleurant à peine, quand tout à coup, Alyssa fut prise d'un vertige, et elle commença à tout voir s'éloigner autour d'elle. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

_Du côté de Kelly et Isaac_

Eux aussi avaient commencé à danser. Tout à coup, Isaac se penchez vers elle et l'embrassa.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que je t'aime.

-M-mo-moi ?

Puis, prit d'un élan de passion, elle l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient à peine, quand tout à coup, Alyssa fut prise d'un vertige, et elle commença à tout voir s'éloigner autour d'elle. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Les deux filles se retrouvèrent assises sur le canapé, chez Adeline, devant la télé, où défilait le générique de fin de Teen Wolf.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! ON N'EST PLUS DANS LA TELE ! Pleura Adeline.

Le père d'Adeline se dit qu'il ne voulait jamais comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête des filles, principalement les adolescentes.

-IL FAUT REALTERER LA REALITE, OU JE NE SAIS QUOI, BREF LE TRUC QUI NOUS RENVERRA DANS LA TELE ! cria Candice.

Elles se ruèrent dehors. Adeline cria :

-STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILES !

Et Candice :

-ISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC !

Et elles pleurèrent le reste de la semaine… le fait… de ne plus pouvoir… avoir de carte de crédit infini.

* * *

**Salut les louveteaux ! Alors ça vous a plut, si on en croit le nombre de reviews, non, mais ne vous en faites pas, nous avons des projets bien plus drôles, que nous vous présenterons bientôt !**

**CIAO !**


End file.
